


[Podfic] These Kids Are a Disgrace

by thriceandonce (sylvaine)



Category: Bandom, Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cover Art, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Repods Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-11
Updated: 2012-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-29 18:17:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvaine/pseuds/thriceandonce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>How Gerard became Party Poison and then Gerard again. A.k.a the exterminator!Gerard fic.</em>
</p><p>(Podfic of 'These Kids Are a Disgrace' by solarbaby614)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] These Kids Are a Disgrace

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [These Kids Are A Disgrace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/295331) by [solarbaby614](https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarbaby614/pseuds/solarbaby614). 



  
**Title** These Kids Are a Disgrace (read [on AO3](../295331) or [on LJ](http://solarbaby614.livejournal.com/97298.html))  
 **Author:** [solarbaby614](http://solarbaby614.dreamwidth.org/)  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Pairing:** none  
 **Duration:** 1:07:54

  
  
**Download the podfic** : [mp3](http://sylvaine.parakaproductions.com/audio/podfic/Bandom/killjoys/%5Bband%5D_these_kids_are_a_disgrace_%28solarbaby614-author_sylvaine-reader%29.mp3) (63.9 MB) | [m4b](http://sylvaine.parakaproductions.com/audio/podfic/Bandom/killjoys/%5Bband%5D_these_kids_are_a_disgrace_%28solarbaby614-author_sylvaine-reader%29.m4b) (33.1 MB) 

Or you can listen to it right here (thanks [](http://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://paraka.dreamwidth.org/)**paraka**!): 


End file.
